Dreams and Desires
by thelonewolfsarah
Summary: Ryo has a wet dream about Kaori and wakes up immediately. Two nights in a row he ends up dreaming about her. Why? He can't seem to figure it out. So what will happen? Will he finally tell her or distance himself more from her? And what will happen when she sees him dreaming about her? Will she control herself or give in to her desires? What will happen to our lovely couple?
1. Ryo has wet dreams

**CITY HUNTER FANFIC**

 **Pairings: Ryo x Kaori**

 **Author's Note: Ryo is very OOC. And this probably would never happen. But anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 **DREAMS AND DESIRES**

CHAPTER 1: Ryo has wet dreams

" _Ah! Hmm"_

 _Yes. I am getting laid tonight finally after such a long time. That girl never lets me do anything with anyone. That jealous idiot woman. No don't think about her now. There is a beauty on my bed who wants to do things with me. Focus on her._

" _Yes Ryo. Touch me. There. Yes. Ah!"_

 _Her voice. I know it. It's so familiar. It's peaceful. What am I thinking? Mokkori only._

" _Ryo, look at me. Please."_

 _As the City Hunter looked at the woman in his arms, he shrieked in fear._

" _KAORIIIIIIIII, what are you doing here? Where did that beautiful blond go? Did you scare her away? And why are you naked?"_

" _Ryo," she purred in a voice that made his mind go crazy. She looked at him with lustful eyes. "I want you, Ryo."_

Ryo fell onto the floor with a loud thud noise. He woke up and looked around him. No sign of Kaori or the beautiful blonde. So that was just a dream huh? Ryo stood up from the floor and laid down in his bed. Two nights in a row he ended up dreaming about her. Yes, he loved her but he had never once fantasized about her in that way. Surely she had a beautiful figure and was very sexy but he didn't dream about his partner. It was not like he didn't want her but having wet dreams, he could never think of it.

Ryo decided to drop the monologue going on his head and sleep. It was still dark outside. He closed his eyes and tried to think of everything other than Kaori. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to ignore the images of naked Kaori flashing in his mind. After some time he gave up and went up to the roof to enjoy some fresh air.

The city at night looked so beautiful. It was peaceful and Ryo was pretty much enjoying it. He leaned on the railing and the only thing that came to his mind was his beautiful partner-in-crime.

Kaori meant everything to him. She was the only woman who stirred such feelings in him that no one could. She was a strong, independent woman who helped everyone and never asked for anything in return. How did he manage to fall in love with her? But moreover how did she fall for him. She was such a sweet girl and deserved so much better. And here she was stuck with him. He wanted to give her the world, let her have a normal life and be a normal girl for once but his work wouldn't allow them to. He tried to let her go and humiliated her so that she would go away but she never did. She always stood beside him never wanting to leave his side. When Kaori's sister came to take her he thought that she would go away. He was devastated not knowing what to do. He was lost and didn't know how to come back. He couldn't bear the idea of having a life without Kaori. She had become a necessity for him just like breathing and eating. And if she wasn't there then he had no reason to live. He even told her that once and kissed her but he couldn't accept her openly. How could he? He didn't want her life to be in danger. But being the City Hunter's partner wasn't her life always in danger? Maybe he was making excuses in his mind so that he would not have to accept the inevitable. Maybe he was running away. He had never let anyone close to his heart and he had never planned to do so. But when Kaori came into his life his plan was ruined. He had lost his heart and stolen hers. There was no point in denying it. He did love her. But was that enough? Wouldn't she want to get married and have kids? Could the City Hunter have a normal life?

His thoughts were disrupted as the first ray of light broke through the dark night. There was no point in thinking about this now. Ryo yawned and came down the stairs and into the living room. His eyes were half closed already so he decided to sleep on the couch in the living room. There was still time before he had to wake up.

Kaori woke up and stretched. It was Sunday and she wanted to spend the day resting. She had a really hard time on their last case and Ryo didn't even take the fees because of his mokkori. Someday they would end up without any money because of his desires. Kaori decided not to dwell on the subject anymore and left her bed getting ready for the day. She came down and was going to the kitchen when she noticed him on the couch. She walked towards him and knelt down in front of him. He looked like a baby when he slept. She smiled lovingly.

"Couldn't sleep could you? What will I do without you?" she kissed him lightly on his forehead and went on to do her chores.

She had a lot to do before she could rest. She had to cook, wash clothes and take care of Ryo. A lot to do. She started preparing breakfast and hummed lightly as she lost herself in her work.

"Hm. Kaori." Ryo said still sleeping. Another figment of his imagination was playing in his mind.

"Did he wake up already?" Kaori looked at him curiously.

He was sound asleep and didn't seem to wake up. Maybe he was having a dream. But about me? Maybe I was beating him for wanting mokkori again. She let out a small laugh.

"KAORI. Ah! Yes. Do that again. Hmm."

Kaori froze in her place and tried to think. Was he having a dream about them having sex? That wasn't possible right? Right?

She turned around slowly but kept her head down. Ryo kept making noises that definitely indicated pleasure than pain. What was she supposed to do? How could he dream about her? Was that even possible? She finally looked at him and he looked like he was in absolute pleasure. She blushed hard but kept her eyes on him. She wanted to know what was going to happen next.

Ryo kept saying her name repeatedly making the young woman squirm in her place. If he continued this long enough she might go crazy. After all she was a young woman with raging hormones. Suddenly he stopped making noises and his face contorted. Before she could realize, Ryo climaxed on the couch and heaved a sigh of relief. Kaori blushed harder if that was at all possible. She couldn't move at all. It was as if she was glued to the ground making it impossible for her to take a step. As she stared at him in wonder, Ryo opened his eyes content with his dream. As much as he was confused as to why he had those dreams, he loved them. He looked around trying to see the time when his eyes fell on Kaori. She was blushing very deeply and was avoiding his gaze. Did that mean she had seen everything that happened now? As the idea settled in his mind his eyes widened and he sat up immediately.

"Kaori,"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Kaori has a date

**CITY HUNTER**

 **Back after a long time. Here's a fresh new chapter on our favourite couple. It belongs to Tsukasa Hojo. But I created it this is how I would have done it.**

* * *

 **DREAMS AND DESIRES**

CHAPTER 2: Kaori has a date

"Kaori," Ryo's voice trembled as he said her name. He just stood there clueless staring at her intently. A lot of thoughts were rushing through his mind. Should he deny what just happened or finally man up and admit that he loves her? As he was contemplating on what to do, the doorbell rang. Kaori looked up almost immediately and glanced at Ryo. They looked from the door to each other until the doorbell rang again. Kaori moved quickly and opened the door to find Reika standing there.

"Ah! Kaori-san. Good morning. It's a good thing you are here," Reika said as she entered the room and sat on the couch. Kaori stood in the doorway bewildered and kept staring at her. Ryo unable to regain his composure because of the recent events excused himself and went to his room. Reika's voice brought Kaori back to reality as she closed the door and took a seat beside her.

"Is something wrong, Kaori-san? Did something happen between you two?"

Kaori answered immediately, "No no. Ryo is always like this in the mornings, especially when I don't let him read the mokkori magazines. He-he."

Even so, Reika seemed a little bit doubtful but decided not to dwell on it.

"So what brought you here, Reika-san?"

"Oh yeah, right. Actually one of my friends saw you when I met you last day and asked me about you. He wants to go on a date with you. You are single right now Kaori-san, aren't you? He is a great guy and would suit you. Are you interested?" Reika kept on rambling ignoring Kaori's shocked face.

"A date? With me? Are you sure Reika-san? Maybe you misunderstood something. That is not possible, right? Right?"

"Kaori-san, it's time you start dating and settle down. That Ryo is no good anyway. Just meet him once. If you don't like him we will call it off. It won't hurt to try, Kaori-san."

Kaori pondered over it for a moment and looked towards Ryo's room. _I can go on one date, right? That won't hurt anyone. And he goes on dates almost every day. Now it's my turn. But…_

"Well, what do you want to do, Kaori-san?" Sensing Kaori's hesitation she almost felt bad for how Ryo treated her. If only he admitted what he felt for her she wouldn't have to do all this.

"Yes."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Yes. I will go on a date with him. But I won't guarantee anything. I may end up creeping out the guy," Kaori's nervous laughter rang through the room.

"By the way, what's his name and what does he do?"

"Oh! Well, Harada Keita is a freelance photographer. At the moment he is shooting for a fashion show, I think. I'll set the date and call you okay? Would next week be a problem?"

"No, not at all. But Reika-san, what should I wear? How do I behave? What do I say? I have never been on a date so what if I mess up the only chance I have to go on a real date? I am so worried. And he might also misunderstand me for a man, don't you think? Reika-san."

Reika sweat dropped seeing Kaori's serious face. _That's the last thing you should worry about Kaori-san. I bet Ryo will ruin your date the moment he finds out anyway._

"Don't worry Kaori-san. I'll help you get ready before the date. You don't have to worry a bit. Okay?"

"Thank you so much, Reika-san," Kaori cried out as she almost pounced on Reika and hugged her.

* * *

"How could I let this happen? I can't believe I let my guard down. I think she knows what's going on. She is going to kill me, isn't she? Ah! What do I do? And what is Reika-chan doing here? She didn't even acknowledge me. Hm. What are they talking about? I have to find out."

Ryo leaped out of his bed and opened the door enough to see their faces.

"Damn! I can't hear a thing. Never mind. I don't think it's too important. I have got to find mokkori before I start fantasizing about her again."

Ryo closed the door behind him and took out a mokkori magazine from under his bed. He got so concentrated that he did not realize that the women had stopped talking already.

"I am hungry. I'll ask Kaori-chan to make something for me."

Ryo came downstairs and called for Kaori. _Where did she go?_

"Ryo, what are you doing down here? Are you hungry?"

Ryo's lips curled up in a faint smile at how well his partner knew him. Nobody understood him better than her. And yet he could not give her what she wanted.

"No. I don't want to eat your poisonous food and get ill. I won't be able to go on my dates then. I'll eat outside."

"RYO!"

Kaori slammed the door to her room as Ryo lay on the floor unconscious.

"That guy is annoying as ever. Every time I think maybe he has changed he shows his real face. Never mind him. I've got a date to think about. I have to pick out a dress. Should I wear makeup?"

Fifteen minutes of searching in the wardrobe, Kaori decided that she had nothing decent enough to wear on a date and that she was in desperate need of makeup and accessories. So she decided to go shopping.

"Where are you going? It's almost lunch time," Ryo whined.

"I thought I cooked poisonous food. Anyway I am going for some work. The food's in the fridge if you get hungry. And Ryo, when I get back I better not see a woman in our house or no dinner. Bye."

 _What would I do without you?_

* * *

"Hm. So I need clothes and shoes and makeup and accessories. I have nothing. Okay. This store seems to have everything I need. Let's try this one."

"Madame, I think it looks very good on you. You definitely have a great figure and that dress suits you perfectly. I think you need a nice pair of shoes to go with that. How about this one?" the store manager looked at Kaori with hopeful eyes.

"They are very pretty but I don't think I can wear those."

"Of course you can. Try them at least."

An hour later Kaori emerged with a number of bags from the store and headed straight to 'Cat's Eye Café'.

"Hi Kaori. You are alone today? That's a lot of bags. What's going on?" Kaori flushed with Miki's continuous questioning.

"I am going on a date. Reika-san's friend saw me and wanted to go on a date so I said yes."

"You said yes? Does Ryo know?" Miki looked at Umibozu uncomfortably.

"Why should I tell that pervert? It's not like he cares who I date. He goes on a lot of dates without telling me. So I can do the same too." Kaori's breathing became louder as she rambled on how Ryo did not care about her.

"You don't think she's planning something is she?" Miki asked Umibozu.

"Hm. Maybe. Leave it Miki. Let Ryo handle it. It's none of our business." Umibozu turned his back to Kaori and continued cleaning the plates.

 _Ryo, it's time you tell her and accept it otherwise it might be too late. Someone might just snatch her away from you. Let's hope this date helps Ryo to come to his senses._

* * *

"I am back." Kaori entered the living room and dumped the bags on the couch. _Where did that idiot go now?_

 **Kring Kring.**

"Coming."

"Hello."

"Hi. It's me Reika. Kaori-san, you are free this Wednesday right? Harada-san wants to meet you as soon as possible but he can't make it before Wednesday. Is it alright with you?"

"Um... Okay. Wednesday it is."

"Great. I'll tell him then. I have already given him your address so he will be picking you up at 12 noon. Do you need me to help you to get ready?"

"Oh no Reika-san that's okay. I think I can do it myself. But thanks for your help. I'll call you if I need something. Bye."

"Bye. Have fun, Kaori-chan."

Kaori put down the phone and looked up with a big smile on her face. _I can't believe this. I am going on a date. Finally I get to act like a woman._

Kaori turned around and went to the kitchen and started preparing for dinner. Almost on cue Ryo came in and plopped down on the couch. Seeing the bags he was about to look into one of them when Kaori snatched it from his hands along with the other bags.

"Kaori, what are you hiding from me? Is that new lingerie? Ryo-chan wants to see. Show me Kaori-chan. Huh? Where did she go?"

Kaori by then had already gone up to her room and placed her new clothes on the bed.

 _I'll show you Ryo that there are people who want to be with me. That I am not just a tomboy. Yes, I'll show you. Just you watch._


End file.
